<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>extra sweet cream by tsunderestorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492150">extra sweet cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm'>tsunderestorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haven’t you noticed you get all your coffee for free?” Suzaku asks, writing the abbreviations for his drink on the cup. He doesn’t bother to write his full name - at some point they’ve passed that - and scrawls a hasty “<em>Lu</em>” that makes Lelouch’s heart flutter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>extra sweet cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt game on <a href="twitter.com/tsunderestorm">twitter</a> and originally posted <a href="https://twitter.com/tsunderestorm/status/1004569930161942536?s=12">here</a>. Rating for a very tame sexual innuendo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s there again. The barista with the perpetually full hands and the eyes that match his green apron, with the name tag that has “Suzaku” printed neatly in permanent marker and a cat sticker to accent it. He smiles brightly, stepping over to the bar and pulling a cup off of the perfectly-organized stack as Lelouch steps up to the counter.</p><p>“Are you going to key in the order so I can pay?” </p><p>“Haven’t you noticed you get all your coffee for free?” Suzaku asks, writing the abbreviations for his drink on the cup. He doesn’t bother to write his full name - at some point they’ve passed that - and scrawls a hasty “<em>Lu</em>” that makes Lelouch’s heart flutter. “I haven’t charged you in days. Vanilla sweet cream cold brew, right?” </p><p>“You remembered.”</p><p>“You don’t exactly forget someone like you.” Suzaku says, catching Lelouch’s eye over the machine and making him blush. This new barista, this <em>Suzaku</em> has a way of making him feel like he’s being laid bare, like every secret he’s ever tried to conceal is obvious and every appearance he’s tried to keep up is irrelevant.</p><p>“Light ice, right? And extra sweet cream?”</p><p>Lelouch looks up from his phone and stands on his tiptoes to peer over the machine, to watch Suzaku’s hands as they clasp the cup to hold it as it fills it with coffee, the way he shakes his hand free of cold crystals when he drops in the ice, the way his thumb presses the handle of the cream pitcher. “Yes, <em>please. </em>God, give me all of it. That’s perfect.”</p><p>Suzaku‘s gaze bores into his, wide and interested. “Don’t worry, Lelouch. I’ll give you all the cream you want.” He hands Lelouch his perfectly-made drink over the counter, cream cascading through the coffee like a marbled work of art. Their fingers touch for a second, just the barest brush of skin on skin and Lelouch jerks his hand back like it burns. </p><p>“Oh! I mean - uh, enjoy your drink!”</p><p><em>Wait, </em>Lelouch realizes as he slips out the door. Had Suzaku been making a sex joke? <em>All the cream </em>- no. Frantically, he types out a text to CC demanding to know her thoughts. </p><p>
  <em>&gt; you’re only just realizing he wants you? I thought you were smarter than that! you’re such a little virgin sometimes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt; why don’t you ask your barista if you can order a nice cold cup of him instead &gt;:)</em>
</p><p>Lelouch spits cold brew down the front of his shirt. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>